A Night To Remember
by CSAG13
Summary: Two days after the interview, Ana & Kate decide to go out to a downtown club only to be greeted by a man with grey eyes. R & R please! Rated T For language. Ana & Christian slightly OOC. Added OCs in chapters to come.
1. Chapter One - Possibilities

**Ana's P.O.V**

It's been two days since that god awful interview with Christian Grey. I was lucky to escape that place alive after that 'gay' question I asked him. Damn I'm bored. As if she had been listening in on my thoughts, Kate sweeps into the living room with a face splitting grin on her face. "Steele, you know you love me?" She asks sweetly, looking at me with her huge puppy dog eyes. "Do I?" I respond, attempting and failing to keep a straight face.

"Well I was hoping we could go to the club downtown. It sounds like loads of fun but I don't wanna go without you so can you come?" She says quickly, jutting out her bottom lip like a child. "Sure why not?" I giggle, there's no way I'm sitting on my ass the ENTIRE weekend doing nothing. "But why? It'll be—Wait you said yes?" She looks at me in disbelief.

"Yes I'm coming, I might as well do SOMETHING to keep me occupied." I chuckle at the obvious look of shock on her face. I get up and shut the TV off before looking at her. "Well lets go get ready, I need to pick out something to wear." I state. "Way ahead of you." She smiles with excitement burning in her eyes.

**Christian's P.O.V**

"Elliot for the last time NO!" I grumble, not even looking up from my laptop as I pretend to work on something. "Aw come on Christian… You can't say no." He whines. Christ doesn't he get the point? "Yes I can and I just did now will you please drop it?" I say, standing my ground. "Alright then, you can go and look after our Great Aunt Betty. Mom and Dad are working late tonight you know." He murmurs petulantly. Shit. Shit shit shit. I care about my family but Betty is nothing but trouble.

She's all touchy feely and it makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up. "Fine. Two hours in that hell hole then I'm out of there." I growl, frowning up at him as he grins mockingly at me. "Great, now off you go, get changed and I'll wait here." He smiles. Damn it tonight's going to be a fucking nightmare. College students getting drunk out of their fucking minds, sucking each other's faces off and upchucking on the damn floor.

Elliot had spent the past half hour telling me about this stupid little club which is supposed to be "filled with hot chicks." I swear to God he'll fuck anything with a pulse.

I'd rather think of ways to talk to little Miss. Steele. God she was so adorable. I get up and walk towards the door before looking over at Elliot "You SO owe me for this."

**An Hour Later…**

I can feel the thumping of the music all the way outside of the club. I now realize the reason why I never bothered with this sort of shit. I'm starting to pity myself. This is not good. Maybe once Elliot starts searching for a girl to fuck I can make my escape. No… He'll never let me hear the end of that.

"Name?" The large bodyguard asks gruffly, squinting his eyes as he stares at us impassively. "This guy is built like a fucking brick wall." Elliot murmurs to me. I have to stifle a laugh by coughing. "Christian & Elliot Grey," I reply, narrowing his eyes as he flinches slightly, unhooking the rope and extending his hand towards the open door. "This way. Have a nice evening," he mutters as we nod and walk in, greeted by bright multicolour lights with 'Hot Right Now' blaring in the background.

I'm about to stroll off to get us some drinks, I'm gonna need it if I have any chance of getting out alive, but suddenly the huge screen at the other end of the room lights up with huge bright letters reading "FOAM IN 00:59:59… 00:59:58…" What the hell? "Elliot what the fuck did you drag me into?"

"Sorry bro, guess I forgot." He grins sneakily. Fucker. I shake my head and I scan the room. I'm about to consider calling Taylor but a familiar face dressed in a mango and baby pink chiffon mini dress with matching heels catches my eye. Oh Miss. Steele… Who knew you were a party girl? Dancing with her is a tall blonde girl who looks the same age, dressed in a matching blue and silver chiffon mini dress. I take it that she is the Tenacious Kavanagh. Yes I am definitely glad that it was the delectable Anastasia. After Elena I don't think I could even look at another blonde in that way.

As they spin around on the dance floor, she notices me. Her jaw drops open and her eyes widen in surprise. I grin my 100 megawatt smile and wave lightly at her. She gives me a small smile back and returns the wave before flushing, nudging Miss. Kavanagh and pointing at me before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Forgetting I am here simply to accompany my brother, walk over to the two. "Miss. Steele." I smile at her, holding out my hand for her. "Uh.. Mr. Grey." She murmurs so quietly I can barely hear her over the music. As she places her small soft hand in mine I suddenly yank her forwards and grip her in my arms, twirling her around the floor. I smirk as my brother looks at me in complete shock mouthing "You're Straight?" as he pulls Katherine close to him as well. "Yes." I mouth back. There. Christian Grey is straight. Not some sad repressed lonely celibate gay that my family has always thought I was.

As I look down at her and smile I notice I can see right down her dress. Damn… I hope Welch hasn't fucked up on the whole boyfriend thing. By the end of the night Anastasia will be mine! I swear it.

**_A/N: - I hope you've all enjoyed part one of this two-shot (It might be extended beyond that depending on how much you guys like it which I hope you do!) I have had this Idea for ages but never really bothered writing it but it's here now! If you are wondering about my unbelievably short one-shot "Just To Let You Know" I am being really indecisive on whether to continue it or not, it depends on whether I have the time to so we'll see. _**

**_CS xoxo_**


	2. Chapter Two - Bring On The Foam!

**Ana's P.O.V**

My God. Christian Grey is dancing with me.. I am dancing with Christian Grey. Even thinking it sounds stupid. I need a drink. "I'll go get us all some drinks." I say, slipping out of Christians arms. "Vodka shots!" Elliot shouts out energetically, keeping Kate pressed up against him. She actually blushes. Kate doesn't blush. Kate makes other people blush.

I look up at Christian and he nods hesitantly. "I'll find a booth for us." He says before walking off. How he manages to look flawlessly beautiful in just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt I don't know. I walk up to the bar and order the shots, looking around the room until I can find Christian eyeing me from one of the booths at the back.

"Enjoy." The bartender says. I turn around flushing as I grab the tray and walk across the room over to the table. "Here," I smile, shaking my head as I look over at Elliot & Kate who are currently grinding against each other right in the middle of the dance floor. The countdown continues on the screen "FOAM IN 34:49:21… 34:49:20…".

"Christ," I mutter, giggling softly as the two walk over to us quickly, grabbing their shots and smiling like idiots. I shake my head again as I reach for my shot. I flinch as Christian's hand brushes against mine, grasping the shot glass in my hand before looking over at Christian who flashes me a full toothed, all American boy grin.

I toss the shot down my throat before placing the glass back on the tray. "So bro, when were you planning on telling me you weren't into guys." Elliot asks, furrowing his brow as he stares at Christian. "You never asked me about my sexuality." Christian replies coolly, keeping his eyes locked on me. Damn is it getting hot in here?

"Because you never brought anyone home." Elliot pouts, obviously realizing that there is no way he is gonna win this war. "I never met anyone worth bringing home." He shot back as he stares at me, his eyes scanning over my body before locking eyes with me, his eyes darkening with some unknown emotion.

The look on his face alone is making the muscles in my belly clench. Damn it what's wrong with me? Suddenly "R.I.P" comes on. "Oh oh! I love this song! Come on Steele, we're dancing!" Kate giggles, getting up and pulling me away from the booth "Are we?" I ask. "Yeah!" She laughs, hauling me onto the dance floor as we sway giggling to the music.

"R.I.P To the girl you used to see, her days are over, baby she's over." I sing as the multicoloured lights dance around us. "Damn Steele you can sing!" She grins as we twirl around. As soon as some man comes to pull us away from each other, we laugh and spin in the other direction away from them.

**Christian's P.O.V**

As I stare at Anastasia longingly, I hear the clinking of shot glasses draw nearer. "Round two!" Elliot grins. I know I shouldn't but why not? I deserve a break I work 24/7 for Christ sakes. I nod in approval and chuck another shot down my throat. All I can think about is the delectable Miss. Steele spread across my whipping bench or on the huge bed. The whipping bench looks much too harsh for someone so adorably sexy as her.

Fuck. The drink must be doing something to me. I don't do that hearts and flowers bullshit. I don't. I can't. Can I? Would it be worth it? Maybe it could be one of those Dom/Sub/Boyfriend/Girlfriend things that a lot of people have. But what if… What will happen if she says "I love you," I can't deal with that.

Crap, my brains frying. I need to stand my ground with what I want. I can't mislead her. After a half hour of shots and watching Anastasia dance her cute little ass off they finally return to the table "All right ladies and gentlemen! In just under five minutes we are releasing THE FOAM!" The DJ shouts out. I am getting a little… Tipsy. "Miss. Steele, you are looking mighty fine!" I giggle, smiling at her as that blush creeps over her face.

"Uh.. Thanks.." She murmurs, giggling at me. I wonder if she's one of those girls that have a stash of erotic novels, maybe there's a BDSM one in there. Maybe she's a submissive. Maybe she's just as horny as I am.

"FOAM IN 10… 9…" The screen blazes. Fuck that. I'm staying here. "You guys go ahead, I'll stay right here." I state, furrowing my brow as I can feel a small soft hand gripping mine. "No way Grey if I'm going down I'm taking you with me." Ana grins, hauling me up before dragging me onto the dance floor.

I have to let her know I want her… Without even thinking, I pull her against my body and tilt her chin up to make her look at me. "Anastasia…" I murmur before pressing my lips firmly against hers. My subconscious pats me on the back in approval as her arms snake around me, returning the kiss. Right now I'm too drunk to give a damn about my haphephobia. The foam starts to shoot down from the ceiling but I don't care, all I care about is her soft pink lips on mine.

**The next day… 7:32AM**

Fuck my head hurts. Well that's what I get for drinking so damn much. What time is it? Nearly half seven? I am so fucking glad I haven't got a breakfast meeting. What happened last night? I remember the foam and I remember the kiss but nothing after that. I turn my head to the side and notice none other than Anastasia staring impassively at the ceiling. "Morning." She whispers. "Morning." I murmur back.

Fuck!

**_A/N:- Yes I did kind of steal the last bit off of Gavin & Stacey but I couldn't help it! I hope you've enjoyed chapter two just as much as I enjoyed writing it and I have decided to extend it! Please follow, favourite, review because it really means a lot to me! Thankyou to everyone's support!_**

**_CS xoxo_**


	3. Chapter Three – Remembering

**Christian's P.O.V**

I sit there speechless as Ana climbs out of bed, grabbing for a blanket to cover herself as she paces my room. I look down at the sheets and notice a small blood stain about three quarters of the way down. Was she on her period? I look underneath the covers to check for signs of blood but can't find any.

Was she a virgin? No… No way… She couldn't be, she's way too beautiful. "Ok… Ok I'm going to close my eyes and when I open them I'm going to back home, in my own bed, by myself and this will have just been a REALLY weird dream." She murmurs momentarily closing her eyes before opening them again and whining.

"Damn it. Please tell me you wore protection?" She looks at me pleadingly. I spring out of bed and look in the bathroom to find four used condoms scattered on the floor. I don't know whether to be proud or pissed. "Oh I wore it alright." I mutter, ushering her into the bathroom for her to see for herself.

_"Oh…" Ana giggles as she trips over onto the bed, grabbing my shirt and pulling me down on top of her. "Mmnh.." I groan into her mouth as my hands glide up and down her thighs. "Hehe… Do you have protection?" She whispers in my ear. I nod eagerly and turn away, rummaging through the top drawer of my dresser before triumphantly pulling out a condom. Suddenly I feel two arms wrap around me from behind. "We're going to need more than just one." She murmurs, grinning at me mischievously as she drags my back to bed._

My head swims as certain parts of us fucking flow freely into my mind. Her on top, me on top, against the wall and on all fours on the floor. I suddenly feel jealous of myself seeing as I can't remember how I managed to get her into my room. And why I let her into my ROOM. I never let girls in my room. It's either on my desk or in my playroom.

What the fuck is wrong with me? "I.. I'm uhm sorry Anastasia, I was under the influence of alcohol and I didn't mean to.. Take advantage of that." I say, looking down slightly. "No need to apologise, what's done is done and by the looks of it I think we both enjoyed ourselves." She laughs, trying to make light of things.

"Maybe a little too much." I grin, making her laugh even more. It's a Sunday so Mrs. Jones isn't here. "Should we have breakfast now? I'll cook." She smiles softly at me before finding one of my shirts from Saturday morning and slipping it on, buttoning it half way before walking out of my room. "Oh where's the kitchen by the way?" She asks blushing slightly. "This way," I reply, holding her hand as I walk her down the hallway.

"Sir?" Taylor appears out of nowhere, cocking his head slightly to the side as he scans the pair of us. "Don't ask." I mutter. Anastasia looks up at me inquisitively. "Security Guard." I explain. She slips her hand out of mine as she enters the kitchen. "Pancakes and Bacon sound alright?" She asks, looking up at me with her clear blue guileless eyes.

**Ana's P.O.V**

I look through all the cupboards as I collect the ingredients, chewing my lip as I try desperately to remember what happened last night. I'm not a virgin anymore… It feels weird, knowing you're not a virgin anymore. It must have been pretty good if we managed to get through four condoms in one night.

I should probably apologise for the stained sheets. Christ my first time and I can't even remember it…

_"Yes Christian.. I've been a bad girl and I need to be punished…" I murmur into his ear. I see shock register on his face and I bite my lip anxiously. "You want me to punish you?" He asks, his eyes alight with disbelief and… excitement? I nod my head as I go down on all fours across his lap. Push my butt out into the air as I shiver in anticipation. I feel his hand caress me gently then take his hand away. Then the hand comes down and I yelp in a bitter-sweet mix of pain and pleasure._

Drunk me is certainly a kinky bitch. A flush creeps back over my face. What if he thinks I'm some kind of weirdo? "Anastasia… Were you a virgin?" My heart stops. I hoped he wouldn't say anything and just act as if I wasn't. "Y..Yes." I stutter, blushing deep crimson as I turn off the stove and place the pancakes and onto two white plates, handing Christian one of them. "Here."

"Damn.." He gets up off the seat and paces the kitchen, running his hands through his copper hair in exasperation. "I'm so sorry… Your first time and you don't even remember it… Christ Ana…" He mumbles. "Well I remember something from it I uh.." I reply, cutting off wondering how to phrase it.

"What do you remember Anastasia?" He whispers, sitting back down at the breakfast bar. "Uh I asked you to uhm.. Spank me…" I blush brightly, whispering the last two words so quietly he almost can't hear me. His eyes darken with desire as they roam over my body making my blush increase considerably.

"I see, excuse me one minute." He gets up and disappears momentarily before re-appearing with a contract and a pen. "If we are going to continue I'll need you to sign this NDA just to make sure my private life is kept private," He explains. "Uh Ok…" I take the pen and sign the dotted line at the bottom.

"You aren't even going to read it?" He looks at me slightly annoyed. "Christian, I wouldn't blab about your private life to anyone as it's none of their business." I explain looking at him impassively. "Yes… Of course." He nods softly as we both eat our breakfast. "This is really good," He smiles happily at me. After we finish I promptly clear the plates away before returning to my seat.

"So Anastasia, are you free tomorrow night at around eight?" He asks, the corners of his mouth turning upward. "Yeah why?" I ask, looking at him questioningly. "Because I'd like to spend the night with you and I want to do it right."

**_A/N:- Thankyou for reading! Love all the support you guys have given me! As it's half term I will be updating a lot but once school starts up again I won't be able to write as much so updates will be pretty irregular. _**

**_CS xoxo_**


	4. Chapter Four - Do Over

**Ana's P.O.V**

"A date?" Kate asks, staring at me open mouthed as I pop a couple of pieces of chocolate covered popcorn into my mouth. "Yeah," I reply, suddenly becoming anxious as her shocked expression changes into a mischievous one. "Well why are you sitting around eating popcorn then?" She says, her brows shooting up behind her fringe. "Because the date isn't until eight, it's five o' clock." I explain, cocking my head to the side.

"THREE HOURS?" She gasps, grabbing my shoulders and giving me a small shake. "What is wrong with you?" She continues. "What do you mean?" I ask, completely baffled by the situation. "And why are you looking at me like I've just murdered someone?"

"Steele I will murder YOU if you don't get your ass into your room and start to get ready, I'll give you a dress to wear," She grins, grabbing me by my arm and leading me into my room. "Whatever you say Fairy Godmother." I laugh. "Oh you'll be ready for the ball in no time!" She giggles.

**Christian's P.O.V**

I'm waiting outside of the apartment block for Anastasia. Even though I'm ten minutes early I still check my watch every thirty seconds. I don't know why I'm doing this. But for some reason I don't really want to go all hard core on her – Okay I do but she did say she wanted me to spank her. Maybe she likes this stuff too.

I picture her sleeping under the crisp white sheets on my bed, her milky smooth skin glowing softly—What the hell? These aren't thoughts of a Dominant, these are thoughts of a fucking hearts and flowers guy. That's not me. But she deserves it… She might like some of the light stuff but whether she'd want an all out Dom/Sub relationship I don't know.

Do I even want her as just my sub? She'd have to be quiet and not look at me. Do I want her to be like that? I remember when she pulled me onto the dance floor against my will. Normally I'd be pretty pissed off but I couldn't care less. She was so adorable and caring and nice. You know what? I don't give a shit if she's making me all soft, as long as it's her that is.

"Hey Christian," Ana says as she approaches me. Wow. Her strapless powder pink cocktail dress comes just above her knees with a black bow cinched at the waist and she's wearing matching black suede fuck-me heels. Her chestnut coloured hair tumbles down to her breasts and her eyes are enhanced with mascara.

"Hello Ana." I smile. Opening the car door for her to get in before climbing in after her. "So how has your day been?" I ask, start off easy. "It's been ok, Sanjay and Jess decided to drop in so Kate and I spent a couple hours babysitting them," She laughs. "Sanjay and Jess?" I ask, who is this Sanjay guy? Does he want her? Where does he live? Has he kissed her before? "Oh Sanjay's been my friend since high-school, Jess is his girlfriend well fiancée now." She explains.

Ah.. A friend, an engaged friend. Good. I heard about that grubby José kid yesterday. I don't like the sound of him and I don't like how close they are at all. Katherine on the other hand I'm indifferent about. Just as long as she doesn't stop me from being around Ana too much.

"Sometimes he really gets on my nerves though. After his old apartment burned down he came and slept in my room while I slept on the couch for a few days. Apparently he thought that it was alright to turn my room into his own sordid little sex dungeon for him and Jess to play in. Don't get me wrong I didn't mind that he was into BDSM but he didn't have to do it in my room." She shakes her head as she laughs. Sordid? I gulp, how will she react when she finds out I want to do that with her?

Ten minutes pass by as we pull up by Escala. I climb out of the car and open the door, exaggerating a bow. "After you Madam," I murmur, smiling up at her. She gets out and curtseys for me. "Thank you Sir," She giggles. I love that giggle, she sounds so cute and sweet when she laughs like that.

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

We've just finished our meal, Mac and cheese. My favourite and apparently Ana's favourite too. From what I've seen she's a pretty good dancer so I might just have to put that to the test. I stand up and extend my hand towards her. "Come." I say, looking at her hopefully as she places her hand in mine.

I walk down the hall and into the end door. "Please tell me you don't spend every minute of your spare time in this room," She laughs, her eyes scanning over my game room. There is a huge flat screen TV at the front with a Wii, Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 hooked up to it. "Fortunately no," I walk over to the TV and pick up a Wii remote, hooking the strap around my wrist.

"I thought we could have a go at this?" I smile at her. She giggles at me as she takes the spare remote and secures the strap around her wrist. "Sure, we could have a go at Just Dance if you have it?" she laughs, raising her eyebrows and shaking her head as I put in the latest one, Just Dance 4, which Mia insisted that I buy.

After loading the game, I allow Ana to choose the first dance. "I'll let you choose first so at least you have a chance at beating me," I grin, I've practised this game for a while now and I think I'm pretty good at it. "You know what Christian, just for that I'm gonna make you do Time Warp with me," She smiles sweetly, too sweetly.

The four characters show up on the screen, I pick the hunched over one with a bright blue suit and stringy platinum blonde hair whilst Ana picks the one with blue pigtails and a red Lolita doll outfit. "Ready?" She laughs as we wait for the song to begin. "Ready," I reply.

As the dance routine continues Ana makes complaints about the lack of original choreography. "Geez they don't even have Rocky or Frank in this, it's not even the same song." She whines although somehow she manages to single handily beat my high score. I'm fucked.

"Ok what cheat did you use?" I ask, plucking her Wii remote out of her hand and checking over it. "Practise, lots of it." She answers laughing. For some weird reason, I love spending time with her like this – Wait.. Love? I don't love anything, I don't have the heart for it… Do I?

I'm losing track of what I wanted to do. I need to show her the playroom… Tonight.

**_A/N:- Yes I know this chapter is pretty shit but I had SO much writers block for this one. So if you have any suggestions leave them in your reviews as they are heavily appreciated and yes SusieCC I will promptly be letting the kink hit the ink but my smut writing skills are non-existent so please be patient with me! Thankyou for all your support! _**

**_CS xoxo_**


	5. Chapter Five - The Reveal

**Christian's P.O.V**

I'm practically dragging her to the door to my playroom. I'm a fucking mess, fumbling around with my keys as I try to prolong the big reveal. This is a make or break situation and I really don't want it to break. "Uh Christian are you ok?" She looks at me worriedly, furrowing her eyebrows as she tilts her head slightly to the side, watching me turn the key in the door.

"I'm fine it's just… This room I've been hesitant to show you just in case you think… less of me…" I mumble and I swear to god a very faint blush creeps over my face. "Oh come on. Why do you keep frozen heads in here?" She looks at me smirking. She's laughing at me. "No." I pout at her. "Well then how bad can it be?" She asks, smiling reassuringly at me as she pushes the door wide open and steps inside.

My face pales as she looks around, running her hand along the rack of riding crops that hang on the back wall before looking at me. She bites her lip before doubling over into a fit of giggles. "Really Christian? THIS is what you were scared of showing me? THIS?" She laughs, making her way around the room before hopping up on top of the whipping bench, perching on the edge.

"You aren't… Disgusted?" I murmur in amazement. "Why should I be? It's a pretty common fantasy. A lot of people like it including myself well, to a certain extent and you're just one of the people that indulge in their fantasies." She explains. Looking at me as if I am a complete dumb ass for asking. She likes it? To a certain extent she said. That explains why she wanted me to spank her I guess.

"Sure.. Well, let's go because it's extremely distracting having you in here." I mumble, unsure of what to say. Ana never ceases to amaze me. "Sanjay has one just like it, but he painted his black and got this silly strobe lighting that he thinks makes it look cool." She laughs, shaking her head. "You seem very close to him." I state, looking at her. I want to be that close with her.

"Yeah I guess, he can be a real pain in the ass though from time to time." She smiles up at me. I'm getting off topic. If I want her in my playroom tonight I'm gonna need to get her to sign the contract. "So anyway… I can't… I mean… Damn it." I stutter, trying to think of what to say to her.

"I want you to become my sub… Wait I don't but I.. No wait I do but… But I don't want it to be a normal Dom/Sub relationship." I state frantically. I want her as my girlfriend… There. I admit it. I've been feeling really weird and mushy and all of that shit and that's what people feel when they like someone right?

If I don't have her then some other ass hole will come at take her. The idea of them doing things to her… I can't stand. She opens her mouth to speak. "I want you as my girlfriend." I murmur. There's that blush again, this time it's covering the pair of us. What am I eight? What's next? Am I gonna give her a haribo jelly ring and make her my wife? Damn it.

"Uh.. Christian I.. I mean we just…" She stammers. Good, I'm not the only confused one here. "I know. But I've never felt like this before." I state as calmly I can manage. Damn… Please don't say no. Say yes… Please. I'm begging you.

This is going to be a fucking field trip when Flynn finds out. That's if he doesn't have a heart attack when I tell him. He'll get to tell me he told me so at least I guess. I'm gonna need to think of ways to stop myself from smacking that smug look off of the bastard's face. He's a friend of mine but Christ he loves to gloat.

_"Now Christian, explain to me your need for a submissive?" Flynn asks, staring at me impassively from the armchair opposite to mine. "I need to release sexual tension and stay in control so the idea of having a submissive is the natural choice." I say, looking at him like it's the most obvious thing in the world, which at the time it probably felt like the most obvious choice. "You could have a girlfriend who shares your fantasy instead." He shoots back. "A girlfriend? You've got to be shitting me. I don't do that hearts and flowers bullcrap. Other people might do it but not me. Elena taught me that love doesn't exist for a man like me." I continue. "Yes… Elena. The woman who seduced a troubled fifteen year old man and introduced him to a very intense BDSM lifestyle." He frowns. He never approved of Elena. "She was a force for good. She helped me." I insist, mirroring his troubled expression. "I believe she did help you Christian, but not in the right way and I sincerely doubt she had your best intentions at heart." He says clearly, raising his eyebrow like I'm the idiot here. "Well—" I start before cutting myself off, furrowing my eyebrows as I think of what to say. "My point exactly," He says smugly._

"Yes." Ana replies, dragging me back to the present. I look at her in confusion. "Yes… I'll be your girlfriend. It'll be fun to try something new." She smiles sweetly at me. I feel… Happy. Overjoyed even. I tilt her chin up towards me before swooping down, planting a firm kiss on her lips. Her arms snake around the back of my neck as her hands fist in my hair, pulling me down towards her.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" A strong, domineering voice calls out, boldly and clearly throughout the room. We jump apart and I look up at the figure.

_Elena._

**A/N:- I am so glad to have finally gotten these past two chapters out of the way. They've been a bitch to write. The next one is going to be great though! I love making Elena seem as evil as possible hehe. Anyway, over 100 followers?! Thankyou for all of your support! See you next time!**

**CS xoxo**


	6. Chapter Six - Confrontation

**Christian's P.O.V**

I'm about to open my mouth to speak before Ana cuts me off. "No not at all Ma'am." She replies smoothly, holding her impassive stare. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" Elena spits coldly. Ana flinches back at the hints of venom in her voice. She nods, giving me a light kiss on the cheek before walking promptly out of the room.

"Alright, how much did you hear?" I ask? Looking at her as a frown forms across her face. "More than enough. A Girlfriend? Christian you idiot what kind of a Boyfriend could you possibly be? Vanilla is not your thing and I don't think it ever will be." She spits at me. I growl underneath my breath. Idiot? Who the hell does she think she is?

"What do you mean by that? Ok so I've never done this before but neither has she!" I growl, staring at her. Fucking Bitch. "Oh come now Christian you surely don't believe that you could make her happy." She laughs, her face registering with shock at I furrow my brow in frustration. "I will try my best. Ana only deserves the best." I grumble.

"I see, call me when you get over your silly delusions." She pouts before flouncing out of the room. Christ.

**Ana's P.O.V**

I'm waiting around the corner, giving the two some privacy. God that woman was rude. I jump suddenly as I see blondie stalking down the hallway before stopping and staring straight at me, jabbing a long skinny finger in my face. "Listen Missy, you may think that you're all he needs but if you think for one minute that he—" She cuts off almost immediately as Christian's voice bellows through the hall. "Get out. Now."

Blondie looks at him as her face pales beneath her fake spray tan. She gives him a curt nod before sweeping out of the hall. "I'm sorry, That was Elena, She's an old friend and as you can see. A total bitch." He grins apologetically, looking up at me. I laugh gently, snaking my arms around the back of his neck once again before murmuring "Now where were we?"

"Oh I think I can remember," He whispers against my ear before biting the lobe softly. He suddenly picks me up as my legs lock around him before planting a soft kiss on his lips. It doesn't take long for his tongue to find it's way into my mouth, causing me to let out a moan in desire.

He smiles against my lips as he effortlessly carries me to his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him before laying me down on his bed. He looks down at me, his eyes alight with desire as they roam over my body. "Miss. Steele, I see you are a bit over-dressed." He chuckles lightly as he slowly unzips my dress and allows it to slide down to my ankles.

"Beautiful." He murmurs, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down before unbuttoning his shirt, letting it flutter to the ground. With one swift movement he straddles me, grabbing my wrists in one hand before cupping my left breast firmly in the other. "Oh.." I blush gently, closing my eyes as his lips find mine once again, allowing the night to melt away in a sweet sensation of pleasure.

**The Next Morning…**

I wake up enveloped in his strong arms, squinting my eyes as the sunshine floods in from between the curtains. "Mnn.." I mumble, squirming slightly before looking over at Christian's sleeping face. "Aw.." I giggle softly, pressing my lips briefly against his forehead. I carefully untangle myself from him and automatically grab one of his shirts, slipping it on and buttoning it halfway down.

**Christian's P.O.V**

I can feel my body being shifted around as I try to reach out for Ana. My Ana. She's not there. Shit! Where'd she go? Did she leave me? Did she realize how disgusting my fetish is and ran away? My eyes snap open and I make a grab for my jeans, hoisting them on quickly as I stumble into the hallway.

Great, I'm acting like some clumsy ass who doesn't know his right from his left. _Wow this girl's really gotten to you? Barely know her and now she's your girlfriend. _My subconscious snaps at me. _Where the fuck is your control Grey?_ My subconscious can go fuck himself. I like my Ana and she's now mine. ALL MINE.

Where is she though? I look down the hall and see nothing. Humming, I hear humming. I look back into my room and pace towards the bathroom door, pushing it open to discover Ana brushing her teeth with my toothbrush. _Naughty girl…_

I grin as my arms wrap around her petite waist, halting her movements. She smiles shyly at me through the mirror before spitting into the sink, rinsing the toothbrush and placing it back in the holder. "Morning Christian." She murmurs under her breath before placing her lips gently upon mine.

"Morning to you too." I reply, returning the kiss before whisking her out of the bathroom and bedroom. I want to make this day perfect. Down to the last detail.

**A/N:- Yes I know I'm the worst writer ever but I have struggled a lot without all of the input from all of you guys! I need your help to continue the story so if you have any ideas or tiny details please include them in reviews as they are much appreciated! Yes I did say that I would bump it up to rated M but I couldn't really write good smut and I want teens as well as adults to be able to enjoy this fic so I don't think I will ever change the rating, sorry! But please review, it means the world to me and if you have any suggestions please let me know, no matter how silly I don't care! Thankyou for all the support you guys are the best!**

**CS xoxo**


	7. Author's Note

_**A/N:- I am really sorry I've been so slow writing this chapter, I appreciate your input and I'm about half way through (this one is going to be pretty long to make up for the time I've spent not doing it). Right now I'm writing a completely original story for an English exam and my mind has been completely focused on that. I know it's no excuse but I promise to get the next chapter up before Christmas.**_

_**CS xoxo**_


End file.
